


Nightmares

by Learningwriter



Series: Where Does Our Path Lead? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Learningwriter/pseuds/Learningwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a nightmare about the well and needs Scott for comfort but he cant't find Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My awesome editor: Annika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+awesome+editor%3A+Annika).



> First fic posted on Ao3. Hoping to go for the long haul and make a nice slow burn. I am writing fanfics to improve my writing so please send any and all recomendations and comments (even spelling errors). I hope you enjoy.

Liam has seen nothing but the slime covered rocks around him and the broken, teeth like boards above him for what has felt like hours. He reaches for the wall, hoping that this time he would find purchase on the slippery stones, and climb out of the cold dark well that Garret threw him into. The air in the well is cold and it only serves to add more aches to Liam’s soaked and tired body. The cold starts seeping into Liam’s legs first, followed by his fingers, making each lunge for the next rock sting with pins and needles. By the time Liam is half way up the well, every inch of exposed skin is numb and the rest of his body isn’t far behind. As Liam climbs further, he finds himself in a completely new section of wall. The stones seem like they’re covered in grease, Liam’s hands and feet start to slip whenever he shifts his weight. “Just keep moving. Almost to the top,” Liam tells himself. He reaches for a stone a little above eye level, but his hand is completely numb and it won’t close around the stone. Liam starts to panic. Most of Liam’s weight is situated on his feet, which are steadily creeping towards open air. His left foot slips off. Then his right slips too, leaving Liam hanging onto the wall with one hand. He keeps trying to grab the wall again but his hand just won’t close. His hand is still slipping. He is hanging on by four fingers. Three fingers. Liam knows there should be someone here. Two fingers. He can’t stop himself from feeling defeated. One finger. He slips and falls back down the well, flipping and twisting uncontrollably, landing on the water in a stinging belly flop.  
Liam Jumps out of the water and screams, “Damn you, Garret,” trying to let out some of his anger, “When I get out of here--” but the pain in his chest flares, cutting off the rest of the thought.   
The water seems to laugh at Liam’s sad escape attempt as it laps against the well’s stone walls, throwing him further into a fit. The only obvious solution is to start smashing the walls. The rocks explode around Liam, sending chunks of rock flying into the water around the young beta. When each one plunks into the water it scoffs at Liam.   
“Ha, they’re not coming.”  
“No one cares.”   
“See where that got you?” After each giggle Liam swings faster and harder at the walls, screaming, “SHUT UP!” with every swing.  
Liam opens his eyes and bolts up right, gasping for breath and trying to recognize the room he’s sitting in. It takes a minute for the brown walls and black matte furniture to register in Liam’s mind as his room. Liam looks at his hands, finally acknowledging the sharp pain from his claws and the growing red stain on his sheets. Liam dashes into the bathroom to shakily wash his hands and to start his morning routine, hoping it will help him get over the nightmare. Nothing is sitting right for Liam. His morning shower doesn’t shake of the sense of desperation from the nightmare, and breakfast by himself doesn’t settle his stomach. He needs people. Sitting around for the bus seems like an invitation to wallow some more about the nightmare so, grabbing his backpack, Liam heads out the door and starts running towards school, Mason, and Scott.

Liam is frantically searching the hallway and every secluded corner along the way to class thinking, “Why isn’t Scott here? He should be here. Is he here but avoiding me? Did I do something?”  
“Dude, you okay?”  
Liam’s gaze snaps to Mason, “Yeah. I’m fine.”  
“Where did you go last night? You didn’t respond to any of my texts.”  
Liam sees Stiles up ahead. “Um- I was busy- with stuff- I-I’ll see you in class,” he manages to get out before bolting up the locker lined hall to catch him. Mason calls after Liam, but he’s gone.   
Liam catches up with Stiles as he is grabbing books from his locker and asks, “Where’s Scott?”  
Stiles jumps at the sudden intrusion to his slow morning. “Jesus! I don’t know twerp, go sniff him out or something.”  
Liam was getting fed up with Stiles. “Do you think I would be here if I could do that?” Liam reaches his breaking point and feels the blood roar in his ear. He fixes a death glare, usually reserved for Brett, on Stiles and feels a slight pinch as his claws snap out.  
Seeing Liam’s glowing eyes and claws, Stiles scrambles a little before saying, “The best I can do is text him, okay?”

Scott hadn’t slept at all. He had been lying in bed all night and hadn’t yet found the energy to move. He can’t stop asking himself over and over again, “How can you be that bad an alpha? What kind of alpha almost loses their beta?” Scott’s phone buzzes with a text, which temporarily pauses Scott’s wallowing. He reaches for his phone, groaning as his sore body protested the idea of moving. The text was from Stiles, and it apparently wasn’t the only one he missed through the night.   
Stiles: Did you find Liam???  
Stiles: Yes? No? I’m really loving the detailed responses Scott.  
Stiles: Where are you?!  
Stiles: Dude get to school!!!   
Was he late for school? A quick glance at the clock confirms that he is half an hour late for school.  
Stiles: Any century now.  
Without thinking to ask Stiles what’s so urgent, Scott bolts out the door and to school.

By the time Scott makes it to the school he is greeted by a sea of people moving to their second class. Looking around quickly, Scott spots Stiles rushing through the crowd towards the parking lot. Scott jogs over to him. “Hey what was so urgent?”  
“There you are. Took your time didn’t you? Your friggin beta was looking for you and was ready to kill anything that got in the way, including me.”  
“Where is he now?”  
“Scott, I don’t know. He ran off at the bell for classes looking very upset, and I had no desire to chase after a half-enraged Liam.”  
“Did you ask what he needed me for?”  
“I was more concerned with not dying. You should go find him before he kills someone.”  
Scott turns and, ignoring his annoyance with Stiles, tries to catch Liam’s scent.

Liam’s mind was racing. After the nightmare Liam couldn’t shake off a sense of hopelessness. He needs Scott. Mason was supposed to help calm Liam down but that didn’t help. He needs Scott. Stiles texted Scott ages ago. He’s taking too long. A two minute warning bell shatters through Liam’s skull. The crowd moves faster and jostles Liam. Liam’s mind can’t process all of his emotions, all the people and all the noise. Blood is pounding in Liam’s head, and it’s starting to hurt. Worrying that he might explode and hurt someone, he rushes into the nearest empty room. He sits in a dark corner. All he can think about is the well and the moment he was only hanging on by a few fingers. The moment he almost died.  
Scotts follows Liam’s scent to the boy’s locker room. Scott hears sobs before he sees Liam.  
Scott calls into the room, “Liam?”  
The sobs quiet a little bit, “Who are you? Go away. I’m fine.”  
Scott steps into the room and finds Liam curled up in one of the darker corners. “Liam, It’s--”  
Before Scott could finish the sentence, Liam’s arms are wrapped around his waist, clutching the back of his shirt. Scott can barely hear what Liam is saying between the sobbing and the fact that Liam is talking into his shirt.   
“Y-You’re here you’r-re here. D-don’t-t leave. P-please d-don’t leave.”  
“Liam it’s okay. Shhhh. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. Shhh.” He moves with Liam back to the corner, sinking to the floor and sitting with his back to the wall. Scott moves Liam to his lap and feels Liam’s grip loosen slightly. He can feel the sobs now as Liam curls into him. Scott just holds him closer and closer repeating, “Shhhh it’s okay, you’re okay.”   
They sit in the yellow tiled corner, rocking back and forth until Liam’s ragged breaths calm down. Then Scott pulls away so he can see Liam’s face, “You’re okay, Liam. I’ll always be here.” Liam gives a small nod and wipes his eyes.   
Scott smiles at him. “Try calling me next time though. So you don’t scare the crap out of Stiles.”  
Liam gives a small laugh, “You should have seen his face”  
“I would have paid to see it. But right now we need to get to class. Do you feel up for that?”  
Liam gives a shaky nod, “I think so,”   
Scott stands up saying, “Then let’s go.” He gives Liam one last hug before walking him to his class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
